Afterlife
by SuspianFeels
Summary: "So, I'm waiting for the afterlife; to show me a good time baby, somebody save me, I just wanna be loved." She's young. She's beautiful. She's back from the dead. You can't kill her spirit. Revenge is a bitch. SUMMARY INSIDE. ALEC/OC.
1. Full Summary

**Name:** Afterlife

 **Summary:** ❝So, I'm waiting for the afterlife; to show me a good time baby, somebody save me, I just wanna be loved.❞

She's young. She's beautiful. She's back from the dead.

You can't kill her spirit.

Revenge is a bitch.

From the start, Eleanor Weinstein knew she was different. Despite being part of the "popular" crowd at her high school, Eleanor never felt like she belonged. After a party ended in heartbreak, Eleanor was attacked by an unseen foe which in turn, turned her into a monster. And now she's out for revenge and creates a coven of her own, but her revenge plans were cut short by the only known law in her new life. The Volturi. POST BREAKING DAWN.

 **Pairing:** Alec/OC

 **Rating:** T – for mild bad language, some dark themes, mild gore and moderate sex references - RATING MAY GO UP.

 **Genre:** Romance/Drama

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing used, except for the idea for this story, Eleanor and my other OCs. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only.

 **Story song:** Afterlife by XYLØ.

 **Author's note:** Blame All Cheerleaders Die and Girls Against Boys for this; I'm kind of obsessed with those movies right now and so I decided to write a fanfiction with those ideas. And add in Twilight, of course, and viola; the (almost) perfect fanfic. I also decided to take out the sparking vampire shit because let's be real, that thing was annoying as hell. And let's just keep Alec as the seventeen/eighteen years old he was in the movies instead of the twelve year old he was in the books, okay? Okay.

But without babbling on too long, on with the story.

* * *

Afterlife; XYLØ

Gasoline; Halsey

We Are the Hearts; EXGF

Believer; Viva Voce

Blue Blood; Laurel

Yellow Flicker Beat; Lorde

Bad Things; Meiko

Electra Heart; Marina and the Diamonds

Walk With The Noise; IAMX

Monster; Imagine Dragons

No Rest For the Wicked; Lykke Li

Who Is She?; I Monster

Miss Jackson; Panic! At the Disco

Emergency; Aimee Allen

Scream My Name; Tove Lo

Monsters; Ruelle

I'm Gonna Do My Thing; Royal Deluxe

Rabbit Heart; Florence + the Machine

Tag, You're It; Melanie Martinez

Who Are You, Really?; Mikky Ekko

Control; Halsey

The Devil Within; Digital Daggers

Close Enough to Kill; Emily Browning

Requiem For Blue Jeans; Bastille

Radioactive; Imagine Dragons

Chandelier; Sia

Kiss The Devil; Bel Heir

Valley of the Dolls; Marina and the Diamonds

O Death; Amy van Roekel

Bad Blood; Taylor Swift

All The Things She Said; t.A.T.U

Big Eyes; Lana Del Rey

White Blank Page; Mumford & Sons

Bloodsport; Raleigh Ritchie

I Gave You All; Mumford & Sons

My Dilemma; Selena Gomez & the Scene

Bloody Mary; Lady Gaga

* * *

"Memories of you dragging me down to the depth of insanity,

Evoking a wish for chance, praying for an alternate reality,

My soul remains shattered by the ghost of my past,

The feeling of suicide calls me to end my life swiftly and fast,

They said hearts will mend in time and pain will go away,

But up till now I have yet to see the dawn of this day,

My broken heart maybe sewn and stitched but yet I feel this gaping hole,

One made of dark matter, a demon within swallowing me whole,

An eternity of emptiness within for every living day,

Consuming me little by little, this evil won't go away,

It's far beyond sadness, it is brokenness deep within my soul,

And it is growing by the second, my mortal body is losing control,

I guess there is no hope for I am doomed by fate,

And when I am gone from here, I won't see heaven's gate,

I wont be on earth living this life so colourless and empty,

But of to some land I not know of leaving nothing but a memory."

\- I Guess There Is No Hope For I Am Doomed By Fate by Daya Nandan.


	2. Prologue

Rain dropped from the dark sky, quickly dampening the quiet streets that were illuminated by various street lamps and the occasional car that drove past. Lurking in the shadows, the figure of a teenage girl stood, staying in the shadows to not be detected as she looked for her next victim. Her tongue slowly trailed across her dark red lips, her eyes narrowing as she scanned the area for any potential easy kill.

Just as she was about to give up and move onto a different place, she noticed a homeless man take a seat on a bench across the road from her. Her heightened senses enabled her to listen to his rapid heartbeat; every small movement he made went under the microscope with her gaze sharp enough to cut through diamonds.

Before the man could do anything else, the girl came out of the shadows, removing her jacket to reveal a blood soaked cheerleading uniform. The same clothes she had been wearing since it happened. It was a reminder of everything she had been through and how different her life now was. Not that her new life was a bad thing, though. She revelled in her new life as a monster.

Her leather cheerleading uniform consisted of a tight crop top (which the girl always coincided it to be another bra due to how tight and revealing it was), a short skirt that barely covered her ass and a pair of boots that came just below her knees. Her whole outfit was black and red – the school colours to her high school. A small smile came onto her lips as she walked over to the man, sitting on the bench beside him as she tried to look as innocent as possible. "Do you have a family?" She asked in a small voice, batting her eyelids a little.

The man jumped a little once she spoke, not realizing she was there until she spoke. Once he'd calmed down a little he quickly shook his head, his eyes growing wider as he stared at the almost half naked girl beside him who had come out of nowhere. "None left, miss. Died in a car crash last summer."

The girl had to force back a smile; instead she brought on a look of fake heartbreak. "I'm sorry to hear that," she muttered, a hand placing on the man's cheek to force him to look up at her. Her eyes narrowed, her ability of compulsion coming into good use. Once the man was under her control, she was in for the kill. Her teeth coming into contact with his skin and bringing out the sweet tasting blood she craved.

All too quickly, the blood was gone and the cold and lifeless body of the man fell off the bench. With a satisfied smile, the girl jumped off the bench and wiped her face clean of the blood. She made sure all evidence of her was gone from his body before she disappeared back into the night, never looking back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just a quick little introduction to the story, the actual chapters will be longer than this, I promise! I wanted the set the scene as a gritty and dark story – although, there will be happy scenes in this story but not many. Hope you guys will enjoy it!

Until next time;

Lorna.


	3. Chapter One

It was undisputed that Eleanor Weinstein, Allison Callanan, Charlotte Lowe and Rebecca Lowe were the most popular girls in Timber Creek High; they were cheerleaders after all. Eleanor Weinstein – voted most likely to become famous and class president two years running. Allison Callanan – captain of the cheer squad and three time national champion for public speaking. Charlotte Lowe – Guinness World Record holder for youngest cheerleader to cheer for a major NFL team and official representative for high school cheerleading. Rebecca Lowe – the younger sister of Charlotte and a model that's modelled for brands like Burberry, Gucci, Chanel and Prada.

They were unstoppable together. The group were always together; and if you wanted to say something to one of them, you had to say it to all four of them. They were just _that_ close.

People remembered the night the group's reign came crumbling down. It all started with Eleanor's break-up with her boyfriend after he cheated on her with some freshman and Eleanor left the party she was attending – then she just disappeared. For two weeks, nobody knew where she was. She didn't call, text, or even tweet – she seemed to just vanish into thin air. Then she just appeared; her skin was pale, eyes darker and she'd never looked more attractive. But she had changed – the Eleanor people knew was dead and gone and in her place was a leather clad and compelling woman, one who could destroy a nation with a single word.

Then Allison went missing a few weeks after Eleanor; leaving no trace apart from her notebook which had nothing inside it except for ramblings of a teenage cheerleader. Then she came back, looking just the same as Eleanor – same pale skin and dark eyes. But Allison was different; she had enough power in her new life to take over a person's mind and force them to do things they would never do for her own personal gain.

After Allison, it was only a matter of time until Charlotte joined her fellow cheerleaders into the new world of being pale and beautiful. Charlotte wasn't like Allison or Eleanor, she could tear the world apart simply by diving into people's minds and show people their worst nightmares. She was no longer the sweet Charlotte everyone knew; she was a cunning and ruthless killer.

Serval days after Charlotte; her younger sister joined the sisterhood. Rebecca was the youngest but perhaps the most deadly out of the four of them, she could move objects with her mind which came in handy when they needed to kill quickly and discreetly. The child Rebecca used to be was dead and in her place, a psychotic and cruel woman was there. Despite being the youngest, Rebecca was also the most loyal – following her sisters around like a lost puppy and obeyed every command she was given.

The four of them were powerful as humans but indestructible as vampires and they would not stop until they destroyed all who did them wrong or harmed them in their human lives, they would tear the world apart if they had to. The only truly disturbing part about this story was Eleanor's diary – it was filled with pages upon pages of all the things she and her newly found sisters had done. The people they had killed, the things they had done to stay alive and the unspeakable acts they had done to the people who had hurt them in their past life – everything was in there. It was kept in a locked box under Eleanor's bed, but mysteriously disappeared before her mother had a chance to turn it into the police.

But that was how the story ends; to get to the heart of the story and understand what truly happened between the characters, you have to go back to where it all began.

* * *

 _ **FOUR MONTHS EARLIER**_

It was 6:15am and Eleanor Weinstein's alarm had just gone off, igniting a loud groan from the teenager as she placed her alarm on snooze so she could go back to sleep for a few more moments. Going out on a Sunday night when you have school the following morning was _never_ a good idea, but Eleanor did it anyway.

Her alarm went off once more, finally waking her up properly. Sighing, she turned her alarm off and put on some loud pop song she liked. She sat down at her dressing table, frantically forcing her hair brush through her hair. Once she was satisfied, she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail before spraying on enough body spray, hair spray and deodorant to sink the Titanic twice over.

Moving off her chair, she quickly got dressed into her cheerleading uniform; a red vest with white and black on the collar, a skirt that came down to just above her knees with black and white on the end and white trainers. Looking in the mirror, Eleanor sighed as she glanced at her reflection. The girl she saw wasn't the one she felt like inside; inside, she felt like the insecure twelve year old she used to be before cheerleading came into her life. Even with her friends, she still felt like that little girl.

The sound of her phone going off brought her out of her inner monologue. Racing over to her phone, she saw it was a text from Allison. A small smile came onto her lips as she brought up the chat and read through the text properly.

ALLIE: morning bitch, I'll be over in 15 mins luv u

ELLIE: luv u too ❤

ALLIE: omg did u hear? Charli has a new man bitch

ELLIE: no fuckin way who is it?

ALLIE: Jason! He's so grimy it's gross

ELLIE: ikr he smells like a dead body

ALLIE: loooooooool ㈳4

ELLIE: dude, we gotta tell Charli that she's with a serial killer

ALLIE: totallyyyy get ur ass out here now pls ur starbucks is melting and dribbling on my seat

Eleanor closed the conversation before grabbing her school bag and turning off her music, racing downstairs and grabbing her sunglasses and an energy bar from one of the cupboards in the kitchen. Running out of her front door and diving into Allison's car before it drives away before Eleanor even had a chance to strap in.

Allison Callanan was what you would call the "perfect" cheerleader, with her long dark hair, long and slender legs and tanned skin; she was the girl all the boys would die for. She'd been the subject of every guy's wet dream since the 7th grade and she definitely deserves it and thrives upon it. Out of the three of them, Allison was definitely the most adored and sexualised. But that was the life of a cheerleader. As soon as you're announced as a cheerleader, you're expected to look hot at all times. It's a sad fact, but it's also the truth.

The car arrived in the parking lot of Timber Creek High, the two teenagers climbing out of it with their sunglasses on, Starbucks drinks in one hand while the other arm held their handbags. As soon as the pair walked in through the main doors, everyone stopped and stared at them. The usual reaction they got going almost anywhere. They gave each other a reassuring nod before they walked through the halls to find the third member of their little sisterhood.

Charlotte Lowe was _**not**_ a whore. She just tended to get bored with boys easily and would move on pretty quickly once a relationship was over. She was only with Jason because she'd heard the stories about how he was one hell of a good fuck, nothing more and nothing less. She didn't believe in love, she stopped believing in it since she was a child. The only people she loved were her little sister and her two best friends.

Her long dark brown hair hung in neat curls around her middle something she'd supposedly insured for $17,000 but that was just a rumour – a rumour she fully supported despite it being completely false. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, shining like two sapphires. Her lips were always painted a coral pink or dark red, making them stand out from her already pale complexion.

The moment she saw her fellow cheerleaders, she pushed her boyfriend off of her to walk beside them. She placed her sunglasses on, quickly mimicking the walking speed of her two best friends. "You guys got Starbucks and you didn't get me one? Tad harsh, Allie."

Allison stopped walking, turning to her friend before placing her sunglasses onto the top of her head. "You didn't get here in time, too busy with your serial killer boyfriend." Her voice sounded harsh before she burst into a fit of laughter, followed by her arm wrapping around Charlotte's shoulder. "I'm kidding, brainless. But seriously, your new boytoy is a serial killer in the making."

Charlotte laughed, grabbing the Starbucks cup from her friend and taking a sip from it. "He is not! He just looks like one, but he is one hell of a good fuck, though. Everybody knows that."

"Everyone being you, Charlie." Eleanor laughed, taking a long sip from her Starbucks cup. "The guy reeks of death! Don't come crying to me when you're being murdered."

Allison wrapped an arm around Eleanor's shoulder, bringing Eleanor's body closer to hers. "Speaking of boytoys, how's that weirdo you're dating – what was his name? Oh yeah; Alex, how's it going with him?"

Eleanor shrugged her shoulders, continuing to walk down the busy hallway. "It's going well, I suppose. But I think it's time to move on to the next stage of our relationship – like doing _it_." Her cheeks flushed as she hung her head for a moment before hiding her face in her best friend's chest.

Allison let out a loud laugh, releasing Eleanor from her grasp to clap her hands together, silence falling across the busy hallway. "Ladies and gentlemen of this shit establishment we call school – Eleanor Weinstein, a member of our very own cheerleading squad is about to get fucked by the captain of our very own football team; Alex Novoa. That is all!"

The hallway erupted into laughter and cheering, prompting Eleanor to shove Allison slightly before she ran off towards the girl's changing rooms. Allison and Charlotte looked at each other then looked at Eleanor's running form before looking back to each other again. "That girl _needs_ to get fucked." Charlotte muttered, her arm linking with Allison's as the pair walked towards the changing room. "And speaking of girls who need to get fucked – where the fuck is my sister when you need her?"

Rebecca Lowe was the younger sister of Charlotte, but she was no less part of the group. She was the school's mascot but she didn't mind it as much as one would think – she got to hang out with her sister and her friends all day, and that was one of the only things she cared about. She was one of the kindest people in the world, anyone could talk to her and she would listen to them and give them time to have a proper conversation – rather unlike Allison who would shoo most people away.

She knew she was late to practice but she couldn't do anything with that information since the head to her wolf costume was stuck inside her locker – again. This happened almost every single time she needed to get the costume out of her locker and use it for practice, since the other cheerleaders insisted in her being there at all practice. In that moment, Rebecca hated her life, simply because almost everyone treated her like dirt.

In school, she was simply known as the "less hot" version of her sister and it wasn't something she wanted to be known as forever. Her blue eyes were slightly lighter than her sisters and her long curly hair was longer and darker than her sister's but that was where the differences ended – she really was a shorter version of her sister.

After what seemed like forever, Rebecca finally got her costume head free from her locker. A wide smile came onto her lips as she held the head in her hands, closing her locker and running as fast as her legs could carry her towards the sports field.

Arriving, she had to catch her breath before she could get anything out. "I know I'm late, and I'm really sorry. The head got stuck again-"

"Rebecca, you are 14 minutes late – if you weren't Charlie's sister, I'd kick you out of the squad. I don't give a fuck if you were shot, I expect you to arrive to practice on time. Is that clear?" Allison shouted towards Rebecca, the grip on her clipboard growing tighter every second she held onto it.

Rebecca looked as if she was going to cry but swallowed them as she tried to remain strong for Allison. "Crystal, Allison." She muttered, placing the head on her costume over her own.

Allison's look of rage suddenly disappeared within the blink of an eye, throwing the clipboard to the floor before turning towards the rest of the squad. "Alright, we have four days left of school before summer but don't think I'm expecting you all to be slacking. I need you all to focus so maybe we can actually have some fun."


	4. Chapter Two

That summer was filled with drunken parties, relaxing days and over a dozen sleepless nights filled with enough booze, sex and laughter to sink the titanic twice over. But with the first day back at school looming, the group knew that it was a matter of time before they had to go back to reality and leave the summer dream world behind. There was only one party left before summer was officially over and school started; one last chance to get drunk and dance the night away.

Allison, Charlotte and Eleanor were getting ready at Charlotte's house since it was the closest to the party and they wanted to annoy Rebecca one last time since she wasn't allowed to go to parties due to her age. The room they were in smelt like a bomb had exploded inside it – a bomb that smelt of three different kinds of perfume, half a can of deodorant and two cans of hair spray. The floor looked worse; it was coated in various items of clothes, shoes, make-up and purses. It was complete chaos.

After what seemed like an eternity, the trio had finally decided on their outfits. Eleanor went fairly conservative with a simple long-sleeved white dress and brown leather open toed sandal-heels since her boyfriend didn't like it when she was practically naked at parties, something she agreed with. Allison went with a red off-shoulder blouse with red skinny jeans and red wedges to match; it was her signature color after all. Charlotte was probably the most outrageously dressed, wearing a gold halter crop top along with pink denim shorts and silver platform pumps – she was practically naked compared to the others.

Before going out to the party, the trio took a shot of some strong alcohol just to get them into the mood of the party – although, they were already in the mood and the alcohol only heightened their excitement as they walked arm in arm towards the party.

Music could be heard from miles around, echoing through the quiet streets. Once the trio arrived at the party, the real partying started. Everyone was drinking alcohol like they had been dehydrated for weeks and kissed the nearest person to them; the usual scenes at a teenage party.

Eleanor lost count of how much she had drunk but all she knew was that she couldn't quite stand up straight and leaned on Allison for support as they danced together, their hands laced together. The two girls had been almost inseparable all night, since Charlotte had gone off with her boyfriend and hadn't been seen for some hours. Eleanor hated the idea of best friends but if she had to choose, Allison would be her choice in a heartbeat.

Once the song changed to Black Widow, both girls were in dire need of a fresh drink and a break from the dancing. While she was at a table coated with empty plastic cups and various glasses of alcohol, Eleanor saw her boyfriend in a very heated kiss with a freshman. She grabbed his collar before punching him directly in the face, falling back slightly at the sheer force of her punch and from her drunken state. "I hate you, you fucking asshole! So much for last week, huh. Never, _**ever**_ call me again." She screamed at him, wincing slightly at the pain in her knuckles from how hard her fist connected with his jaw.

Pushing away the crowd, Eleanor kept a firm grip on her purse as she sprinted out of the house. Once she was outside in the cold air, she stood there for a moment before emptying the contents of her stomach onto the front porch. Wiping away some of the vomit from the side of her mouth with the back of her hand, Eleanor sighed to herself as she slowly made her way down the porch and onto the street. With tears in her eyes and her walk seemingly to be more of a staggering from the amount of alcohol that was in her system, Eleanor started the long walk home. As she walked, she started wiping away her make-up, smearing it over her tear and sweat stained cheeks.

Apart from the loud music, the only sounds that were heard were the wind blowing through the trees and Eleanor's shoes slowly and shakily hitting the ground beneath her feet. Without Allison to hold onto, Eleanor's balance wasn't the best and she had to hold her arms out to straighten herself out even though she wanted them around her body to keep herself warm.

Just as she was about to topple over, she felt strong arms hold her waist tightly, keeping her from falling. "Whoa, careful where you step, miss. This kinda road ain't kind to the drunk." A comforting voice muttered into her ear, keeping a tight grip on Eleanor's waist as he lead her off the road and into the woods several feet away from the street. Eleanor couldn't answer; she was practically passed out as she leaned onto the mysterious man who held onto her. She tried to keep her eyes open just to see where she was going but thanks to the alcohol and the darkness of the woods, she could only see a few steps ahead of her.

Almost as soon as they had entered the woods, the pair stopped near a huge oak tree. Eleanor leaned against it, her eyes closing for a moment before she opened them to look at the man who had taken her into the woods. All she could tell was taller than she was and not much else due to how dark it was in the woods.

Quickly, Eleanor slowly realized what possibly was about to happen. She'd heard the stories about drunken women getting picked up, raped then left to die in a pool of their own blood. Pushing herself off the tree, she slowly started to run as fast as she could, abandoning her phone as she ran.

She heard a chuckle behind her before she felt a hand grab her leg and pull her down. She tried to scream but nothing came out, she tried struggling, too, but to no avail. Her body was pulled back and turned over so she was lying on her back on the forest floor. "Please," she whispered, fresh tears falling down her cheeks. "Please don't kill me." It was a pathetic attempt but she had to at least try.

The man chuckled again, his grip moving to her arms and moved the sleeve of her dress upwards to expose her bare arm. He looked at her pale arm for a moment, his fingers trailing up and down her arm from her wrist to the curve of her elbow before finally answering. "Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna hurt ya; really, really bad."

Before Eleanor even had a chance to question him, she felt his teeth penetrate her skin and her whole body was on fire. She couldn't talk, couldn't think, couldn't move; all she could do was scream at the pain. It felt like all the bones in her body were being broken all at once then set on fire over and over again. She tried to ask the man for help but nothing came out – only screaming left her lips. In the end, Eleanor finally blacked out and the pain subsided.

Her creator left her there in the woods; screaming in pain, her white dress coated in her own blood and dirt. He even took her purse she had dropped just to text everyone in her phone that she would be staying out of town for a few days because of what had happened at the party – he knew everything about Eleanor, he had been looking out for her for months, waiting for the perfect opportunity to take her and turn her into the perfect killing machine, and in the end, he got what he wanted and so much more but once you fight fire with fire, you'll only end up getting burned and that fire turns into an inferno and you're devoured by the flames.

* * *

 **Author's note:** And that is chapter two done! I didn't include descriptions of the characters this time since it really only needed to be done in the first chapter so yeah. I listened to Cry Baby (the album) by Melanie Martinez and Badlands by Halsey while writing this so you'll probably see the similarities between the songs and things in this chapter – inspiration heaven with those albums.

If you noticed the Suicide Squad reference in this chapter, bonus cookies for you. To see the characters clothes I described, look it up on Polyvore, my username is octaviablakes and I've labelled them clearly so it's easy to find once you're there.

The cast for the characters are as follows;

Olivia Cooke _ **as**_ Eleanor Weinstein

Lindsey Morgan _**as**_ Allison Callanan

Alexandra Daddario _**as**_ Charlotte Lowe

Georgie Henley _**as**_ Rebecca Lowe

Ben Barnes _**as**_ The Creator

Until next time;

Lorna.


	5. Chapter Three

When Eleanor opened her eyes, she was no longer _**human**_. She was something different; she could feel it in her bones. She sat up from the bed she was resting upon, hearing every small movement everything made – the dust particles settling on the floor, the birds singing, planes flying off in the distance and the occasional heartbeat of a passer-by. _**Everything**_.

Frowning, she placed a hand on her cheek and instead of feeling the usual small bumps of her teenage acne; she felt nothing but smooth skin. Almost running towards the long mirror that hung on the wall, Eleanor looked at herself in the mirror and a pale skinned and red eyed woman stared back at her. That was when she screamed so loud, the mirror started to crack and broke almost as if it was made of paper. She heard the sound of running behind her and the man she had seen at the night of the party came out behind her, his eyes like hers. "What did you do to me?" She practically screamed at him.

He remained calm with a slight smile on his lips, his hands folding over his chest as if he was teaching someone how to fish instead of calming down a hysterical Eleanor. "I made you into something most men can only dream of."

Eleanor looked between him and her refection in the mirror, her hand resting upon her neck as she took a deep breath. "What if I wanted to stay the way I was?"

"What? A weak and pathetic human; a girl who was crying over her boyfriend cheating on her over summer break? Not anymore. You, my friend, are the perfect killing machine, and with my help, you will become unstoppable. Don't worry; I'll let you get your revenge soon."

"Revenge? What the hell are you talking about? I want to go home!"

"And you will, in time. But first, you need to feed; I can imagine you must be thirsty."

Once her creator mentioned thirst, Eleanor became aware of how much her throat burned and ached for something to quench her thirst, she nodded as she slowly made her way towards him – hoping he'd give her a glass of water or maybe even a soda but instead he handed her a full glass of what seemed to be blood. Shaking her head, Eleanor frowned. "I'm not drinking that shit; don't you have something normal like water or coke?"

He laughed, handing her the glass and moved to stand beside her. "Trust me; you'd prefer this than any can of coke."

Eleanor held the glass in a shaky hand, looking at her creator before taking the smallest sip of blood she could. As soon as the blood reached her lips, she instantly craved more. It tasted sweet, like candy but had the slightly bitter aftertaste like beer did. Before she realised it, she had downed the entire glass and placed it on the side. He was right; she did prefer it over a can of coke.

"How do you feel?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest as he kept a close eye on his new friend.

She took a while to answer his question, but she finally answered him, her gaze locking with his. "I've never felt more alive."

 **~#~**

The red Maserati Spyder arrived in the school parking lot, the music blaring from the stereo. Eleanor turned to her creator, her eyebrow rising slightly as she kept a hand on her handbag. "Go on, Ellie. School can't wait forever, I'll pick you up after school and we can start your plan for revenge, okay?"

Eleanor narrowed her eyes before opening her door and climbing out of the car, moving her sunglasses into her handbag. "I'll see you later and please don't be late. I'll be out here once school is over." She gave him one last look before she decided to walk into the building.

She was nervous, of course. She hadn't seen her friends in what she assumed were a few days – possibly weeks – and yet she was supposed to go into school like nothing was wrong and everything was back to normal. But nothing was normal, nothing would ever be normal again and she knew it. She wanted to tell her friends everything but she didn't; she decided to head out on her own and start her own clique – and with her new look, it wouldn't be so hard to achieve.

"She's back!" Someone shouted, running through the hallway and alerting everyone in their sights. "Eleanor's back. I repeat; she's back, Eleanor Weinstein is back." They continued down the hallway and into another, making sure everyone in school knew that she was back after her almost two week disappearance.

Everyone held their breath as they heard the sound of a heeled boot hit the floor, the hallway falling completely silent as Eleanor made her way through it. Her dark hair flowing around her shoulders perfectly, her skin as pale as snow but that just made her look even more flawless, her eyes were darker, too, fixing onto various people before moving them away to focus on the wall ahead of her. Her lips were as dark as the blood that no longer ran through her veins, making them stand out against her pale skin.

Her new leather cheerleading uniform hugged her body in all the right places, looking like something she was born to wear. Instead of the old red and long cheerleading uniform, it was replaced with tight fitting black uniform that left little to the imagination. A crop top that was almost too tight for her chest, a skirt that barely covered her ass and boots that came up to just below her knees.

She walked straight past her fellow cheerleaders and friends, flipping her hair away as she did, never once acknowledging their existence, almost as if they weren't there. And almost as soon as she arrived; she had disappeared down the hallway, leaving everyone completely spellbound at how Eleanor had changed since the night of the party – that had seemed a lifetime away.

"Wow," was all Allison could say as she leaned against her locker, keeping a firm grip on her folders as she stared blankly at the floor. "Those aren't even the correct colors for our team."

Charlotte placed her folders into her locker, looking over towards Allison. "I don't think she cares, Allie. She didn't even look at us; I think that proves that she's over with us. But something's up, and I demand to know what it is."

Rebecca looked at her sister then at Allison. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, she hasn't been around us for almost two weeks and yet you just want to get up in her face and demand to know why she hasn't called or texted? I don't think that's such a good idea, in my opinion."

"For once, I agree with Becky. We wait until she makes the first move, then we decide on what happens next." Allison nodded, turning towards Rebecca. "But until then, Becky, you're officially part of our squad now. You will replace Ellie until further notice, and please don't let us down. We're counting on you to carry on the traditions of our group."


	6. Chapter Four

Eleanor didn't even stay in school for long before she decided to wonder off on her own, she wanted to go home and gather her belongings and then figure out what she wanted to do. She knew she wasn't allowed to go back home, her creator told her not to but she didn't obey any form of rules anymore.

Using the key that was hidden under the flower pot and Eleanor let herself into her home, there was no-one home – she couldn't hear any heartbeats in the house which was a good sign. All she wanted to do was go into her room, take a few things then get out again – simple. She made her way through her house and up to her room, slowly opening her door and looking around it to see things she could take with her that nobody would really notice.

She picked up a backpack that was under her bed and started filling it up with clothes, books, her laptop, some make-up, her diary, her bottles of perfume and chargers for all her electronics. She also added in some photo albums that were filled with photos of her family and friends so she'd always have them with her, no matter what happened.

Once she was finished, she walked slowly around her house, taking in every small detail of it so she'd remember it. She knew that once her parents saw her, she'd probably kill them and she couldn't take that risk. Taking a deep breath, she rushed out of the house and placed the key under the flower pot and never looked back, she knew it would just make her cry and Eleanor Weinstein _**never**_ cries.

By the time Eleanor arrived back at school, it was home time for most of the students. She didn't even realize how long she'd spent away from school; she'd been far too absorbed in her thoughts to fully realize how long she'd been away.

The red car was already waiting for her, her creator inside of it, waiting for her as his hands gripped the steering wheel. Rolling her eyes, Eleanor climbed inside of it, placing her backpack on the floor besides her feet.

"You smell like sweaty and unwashed humans." Was all her creator told her while he reversed out of the parking lot, being careful not to go too fast.

Eleanor raised her eyebrow as she folded her arms over her chest. "I was in school all day, what should I smell like? Whatever, I don't even want to go back to that place, it sucks."

"You don't have to go back there if you don't want to."

"Yes I do! I haven't worked my ass off for three years so I could flunk out of my last year – no thanks."

The pair fell silent after that, the only thing that was breaking the silence was the sound of the wind and the radio. Her creator spoke up after a few moments, "who's on your revenge list?"

Eleanor didn't hesitate with her answer, "Alex Novoa; the bastard who cheated on me, Melissa Penley; the bitch who bullied me throughout middle school and Evan Haskell; the dick who sent my nude photos around the school."

Her creator smiled, looking over at her. "We'll get 'em. Don't you worry about that, but we need a whole team to do this; not just two of us. We need more – do you have any friends you'd want to be part of this?"

Eleanor thought for a moment before a small smile came across her lips. "Yes. I want; Allison Callanan, Charlotte Lowe and Rebecca Lowe."

"Consider it done."

 **~#~**

Once they arrived home, Eleanor dashed into her "room" to change and move all her belongings into the room. Changing out of her leather cheerleading uniform, she changed into a simple pale pink tank top with shorts with a pale cardigan over the top and pink platform sandals. She told her creator that she was going out for a walk and left the house, heading straight towards the park a few minutes away.

Sitting down on a bench, she looked at the park in front of her and immediately felt relaxed, like nothing in her life for the past several days hadn't even happened. It felt strange being at the park as a vampire, since beforehand she'd barely noticed the beauty of it but with her heightened senses – everything became clearer.

"Hey," Allison sat next to her on the bench, bringing her out of her moment of calm.

Eleanor looked over to her best friend, offering her a small smile as she watched her sit down on the bench beside her. "Hey, Allie."

Allison didn't say anything for a while before she took a deep breath and began speaking. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You don't call or text for almost two weeks and when you do decide to come back, you're dressed like a cheerleader from hell and you're completely ignoring us. What's up with you? I need to know, I'm supposed to be your best friend."

Eleanor was slightly taken aback by her friend's hostility, having to take a moment to compose herself before answering. "I can't tell you."

"You're my best friend, we tell each other everything."

"I know, and I'm sorry but this time, I can't tell you. I just can't."

Eleanor knew she was going to cry after that so she just stayed silent for a while, only getting up to grab Allison's hand to lead her back to hers and her creator's home. Once the pair was inside, Eleanor grabbed her creator. "This is Allison, the girl I told you about." She whispered into his ear before turning back to her friend, her eyes locked with hers. "You will not struggle during this," she said firmly, using her newly found gift of compulsion to her advantage.

Allison seemed to be placed into a daze-like state, her head nodding as she moved over towards Eleanor's creator, a small smile coming onto her lips as he lead her into another room. Eleanor closed her eyes and placed her hands over her ears as her creator pushed Allison down onto the bed and bit into her skin, igniting a spine-chilling scream from Allison as the venom took over her body.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So the plans are finally in motion! I really want to get all this done so we can move on to meet Alec – I promise you that it's coming in the next few chapters. You guys just need to be patient! I'll put the start of the revenge plans in the next chapter just so you guys don't get bored and we actually have some Volturi action.

I'm sorry this is so sloppy, I wrote the ending at like 2am so my brain wasn't fully there but whatever – it's done now and I actually kind of like it for some reason even though it's not exactly the best way to bring Allison into the world of vampires and all that.

This is dedicated to the lovely _**Nahannah**_ whose stories are awesome and keep me inspired to write more on mine plus she's awesome to talk to.

Until next time;

Lorna.


	7. Chapter Five

Over the next few weeks, Eleanor's clan grew until her whole cheerleading group was part of it – the eventual group was Eleanor, Allison, Rebecca and Charlotte, along with their creator. The plans for Eleanor's revenge was in place, all they had to do was find their targets and set the plans in motion. The group walked through the halls, showing off their new leather cheerleading uniforms as people got out of the way, their eyes looking as if they were about to pop out of their sockets but they all took it in stride and in fact loved the new found attention.

They kept to themselves the whole day, talking to one another in hushed tones about the plans and how they were going to carry them out. They decided to carry it out after dark, so nobody would really see what they were doing or who they were. It was decided that Eleanor would compel their first target to follow them and if that didn't work, Allison would possess them into doing it, then Charlotte would change their surroundings into something that doesn't exist while Rebecca would restrain them with whatever they could get their hands on – the perfect plan for revenge. They just had to wait for the perfect time. Their first target was Alex Novoa; he would be the first but he wouldn't be the last.

Eleanor made her way across the football field, towards Alex and his group of friends, a sly smile spread across her lips as she walked. "Hey, Alex. Can I talk to you for a moment? In private?" Her voice was soft; her eyes locked with his and ready to compel him at any moment's notice.

Alex was slightly taken aback by Eleanor's words, knowing that they hadn't spoken since the night of the party all those weeks ago. Nodding his head, he followed close behind Eleanor as they walked away from his friends and towards the edge of the school boundaries. The pair stopped and locked eyes once more, Eleanor using her compulsion on Alex almost immediately. "Call your mom and tell her you're going out with friends and will be back tomorrow or late tonight," she told him firmly.

Alex nodded, getting his phone out of his pocket and dialled the number of his mom and it went straight to voicemail. "Hey, mom, it's Alex. I'm going out with friends tonight; I'll be back tomorrow or late tonight. Bye."

Eleanor smiled as he hung up the phone, her eyes still locked with his as she continued to use her compulsion on him. "You will meet us after school at the far end of the park, near the woods, and you will tell no-one of this arrangement. Go back to your friends and tell them we talked about a test." Then she released him from her compulsion, feeling slightly dazed due to how long she had to keep him under it. Alex left her to go back to his friends, completely ignoring the state Eleanor was now under.

Allison quickly came over to her friend's aid, wrapping an arm around her and led her away from the football field and into the girl's bathroom to give her a water bottle filled with blood – since it was obvious that Eleanor was weakening from the lack of blood she'd consumed and with the plans set into motion, she was going to need all the strength she could get.

 **~#~**

By the time the end of the day rolled around, Eleanor's group were at the park and waiting for their target to arrive. They came prepared with an extra pair of clothes, water bottles filled with blood, gasoline, matches and baby wipes to clean both themselves and Alex after they were done – they were prepared for every single outcome that would possibly happen. Although, Eleanor wasn't completely truthful with what she was going to do with Alex but she wasn't going to tell her newly found sisters that – they'd figure it out on their own.

Eleanor saw Alex coming over and forced a smile onto her lips, a hand resting on top of his arm, leading him into the slight darkness of the woods and towards her sisters who were waiting for them. "Alex, you know why you're here. We want to give you the punishment you deserve after that little _**stunt**_ you pulled at the party. We hope this lesson sinks in. Becky! Make sure you have something to hold him down."

Rebecca used her psychokinesis to move a large tree branch around Alex's body, making his escape almost impossible. He panicked, trying to call for help but no sounds left his lips. "What the fuck are you doing? Are you guys fucking witches or something? Is that why you've got red eyes and look like cheerleaders from hell?"

Eleanor laughed loudly, shaking her head as she slowly walked over towards Alex. "Oh, sweetheart, we're not witches. We're vampires."

Alex laughed nervously, looking around at the girls around him. "Vampires? That shit just doesn't exist; you're just making this up."

Eleanor laughed again, resting her elbows on the branch before her laughter stopped and she turned far more serious and sinister. "You wanna know what it felt like? Well, at first it hurt – it felt like my whole body was being destroyed and reborn over and over again. But after that, it felt wonderful. I had eyes that cut through lies; I had lungs that breathed eternity. Felt I'd lived my whole wretched life just to prepare me for that moment." She then turned to Rebecca and asked her to release him but to keep a close eye on him.

The group circled around Alex, hunger in their eyes as they licked their lips. He became nervous, trying to walk away from the group but they'd always catch up to him and hold his shoulders and show him to Eleanor.

Alex was panicking, trying to get out of the girls' vice like grip but it did nothing to faze them. "Ellie, look, I'm sorry for what I did. Please, please don't kill me over this. It was a mistake!"

"Your words mean nothing to us, _**human**_ ," Eleanor told him, a hand delicately gliding across his skin. "Oh, honey, we're not gonna kill you, we're just gonna hurt you. Really, really bad." She whispered her creator's words before her fist connected with his face.

Eleanor's original plan wasn't to kill him, just hurt him as much as he hurt her but it soon turned into a murder and well, shit happens.

"Oh my god, you killed him. We agreed we wouldn't kill him! We would hurt him, we wouldn't kill him!" Charlotte practically screamed at Alex's body that lay between the four of them, covered in bruises, cuts and bite marks.

Eleanor rolled her eyes, slapping her friend on the cheek to shut her up. "Quit being such a baby, Charlie! He deserved it! What happened tonight stays between the four of us. You have my vow of silence." She turned to Allison, her mouth shutting tightly.

"You have my vow of silence." Allison nodded her head, turning towards Rebecca.

"You have my vow of silence, Ellie." Rebecca agreed before turning to her sister, an eyebrow rising slightly.

"You… have my vow of silence." Charlotte finally said, hanging her head afterwards.

Eleanor smiled sweetly; grabbing the baby wipes along with the gasoline and matches. "Good, now that that's out of the way. Make sure there are no marks of us left on him, I'll start the fire."

After cleaning themselves, they cleaned Alex's body and Eleanor poured gasoline over his body before setting it on fire and watching it burn for a few moments, making sure that once the fire went out – nothing would be left of his body.

Walking home, Eleanor linked her arm with Allison and rested the side of her head on her shoulder. "After that, I think I need a release. Allie, are you up for going clubbing for a few hours?"

Allison mirrored her best friend's smile, holding onto her friend's arm tightly "Babe, you know I'm _**always**_ up for that."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Next chapter will have the Volturi in it, I promise! Alec and Ellie scenes are coming, yay! Super long chapter for you guys because I love you and you're all awesome. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can since I love this story so much and I want to get to the Alec/Ellie action as much as you guys do.

Until next time;

Lorna.


	8. Chapter Six

Several hours later, Allison and Eleanor arrived back "home", giggling and dancing with each other as they held their shoes in their hands, blissfully unaware of the scene that would face them once they opened the door. Nothing would've prepared them for that. Opening the front door, the two girls were faced with what looked like a bomb exploded inside their home; glass was broken all over the floor, there were holes in the walls, furniture was destroyed and articles of clothing were torn and littered everywhere.

For a moment, they thought someone had broken in but there were no new scents in the house – only their creator's and their own. The pair stopped in their tracks once they heard a woman's scream coming from the living room, their eyes widening once they realized whose it was – Rebecca's.

Allison sprinted over towards Rebecca's body, hot tears streaming down her face as she traced her fingertips over her ruined shirt before moving onto her detached head, her eyes wide open but Allison quickly closed them before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. She did the same to Charlotte's body, placing the sisters closer together as she held both of their hands in hers. "In peace may you leave the shore,

In love may you find the next,

Safe passage on your travels,

Until our final journey to the ground,

May we meet again." She whispered, dropping the two girls' hands and looked over towards Eleanor.

Eleanor ran over to her creator, throwing her shoes onto the floor. "What the fuck did you do? WHY DID YOU KILL MY FRIENDS?" She demanded, holding him by the neck with one hand.

"They were gonna tell everyone about what you did! I only wanted to protect you, Ellie. You know I only wanted the best for you, you know I would never hurt you. You need me, you know that," her creator looked desperately into her eyes, trying to find any form of emotion other than anger and was met with nothing but indifference from Eleanor.

"It's too late for that, you fucker," Eleanor muttered, her grip tightening on his neck before she brought him away from the wall and into the center of the room. "Allie, help me. We're gonna have to do this together, it's the only way." Allison nodded her head, holding him down while Eleanor twisted his head off his body, dropping it on the floor once it was detached from his body.

The pair stood in silence for a while after that, their bodies shaking from the shock of what they had just done – they'd killed their creator, their only means of survival. But it needed to be done; at least that's what they thought.

"Allie, pack a bag." Eleanor said after the silence with no emotion in her voice as she stared at the wooden floor and the body of her creator.

Allison looked at her friend, her eyes swimming with tears as she took a step towards Eleanor. "Ellie, I don't think we should-"

"I said PACK!"

Allison didn't wait to be told twice and after nodding quickly, she dashed off to her room to pack, like Eleanor had told her to do. Eleanor looked at the bodies one last time before going into her room to do the same. Her mind was a blur as she tried to fit her clothes into her backpack. She changed out of her clubbing outfit and decided to leave it at the house – she didn't need reminders of what happened that night to live with her for the rest of her life.

In the end, she managed to pack most of her clothes, her cheerleading outfit, make-up, electronics and her photo album before she left the room for good. She grabbed a small tub full of money from underneath her floorboards that she knew her creator had kept and despite having abilities that would mean she'd get things for free – Eleanor wanted to have some money, just in case they ran into some trouble.

Allison was waiting for her outside, giving her a small smile as she held onto the strap of her bag. The pair set fire to the house and walked off into the night hand in hand, never once looking back. They didn't know where they would go but anywhere away from where they were would be a start, as far away from their hometown as they could get.

Just as the pair was reaching the end of the dirt path that lead to the main road, a black car turned in and blocked their path. The pair stopped, looking at each other for a moment before turning their gaze back to the car which had stopped in front of them. The grip the girl's had on each other's hands was tightened as the doors opened and four people in dark cloaks stepped out and moved towards the girls.

"Well, well, well; look at what we have here." A female voice said, her voice igniting fear into Eleanor's eyes. She'd been warned about this but she didn't pay attention and now she wished she did because she knew that what she and Allison had done was about to land them in deep trouble, the kind that wouldn't be easy to get out of.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This hurt like a mother fucker to write; MY POOR BABIES, I FEEL SO BAD FOR HURTING YOU. YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU, MY LITTLE CINNAMON ROLLS, TOO GOOD FOR THIS WORLD, TOO PURE.

I don't own the poem Allison said in this chapter, all that belongs to the CW but I felt like it fitted them so I put it in.

Sorry this is a little shorter than usual, I wanted to get this over and done with so I can get to the next chapter which will have Eleanor formally meet Alec and my babies will hit it off (I think).

Until next time;

Lorna.


	9. Chapter Seven

Eleanor looked over at Allison, muttering "shit," under her breath as she tried to force back any signs of being nervous. She was a vampire for crying out loud! She wasn't supposed to be nervous or afraid of anything, at least that's what she was supposed to think of herself.

Licking her lips, she took a step forward, trying to look as threatening as she possibly could. "Who are you? What do you want?" She shouted, her jaw clenching together. If her heart was able to beat, it would've been beating at a million miles an hour, just out of fear.

For all she knew, it was the police and they wanted to know what happened to Alex and why the building behind them was on fire. But something told her that the cloaked people in front of her weren't police, nor did they have any kind of authority in the human world.

The woman who spoke first took off her hood on her cloak, her red eyes narrowing at the pair. "We're here for Eleanor Weinstein, Allison Callanan, Charlotte Lowe, Rebecca Lowe and their creator Joshua Salvatore."

Eleanor felt a sinking feeling in her stomach once she said those names; she licked her lips and took a step towards her. "I'm Eleanor Weinstein, and this is Allison Callanan."

Jane looked between Eleanor and Allison before turning back to Eleanor, focusing on her. "Where are the others? We were told you were a coven, and that you would be all together."

"Dead. We're all that's left, sorry to have disappointed you." Eleanor's voice cracked, causing Allison to give her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Jane's eyes narrowed, her voice showed no compassion towards the obviously in pain Eleanor, who was on the brink of tears. "Pity."

Allison's eyes narrowed too, taking a step past her friend and towards Jane. "Why are you guys here anyways? You didn't answer _**that**_ question."

Jane met Allison's eyes, her lips pursing together. "Our master informed us about a group of newborns causing some trouble, so we came to wipe them out."

Allison looked back at the burning house and then back to the four Volturi guards in front of her before sticking a stick of bright red bubblegum into her mouth and started chewing on it, shrugging her shoulders. "Wasn't us."

Jane looked at the house; too, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Allison. "Hmm, but you're both newborns, correct?"

Allison blew a bubble before popping it and allowed the gum back into her mouth. "We are, but we didn't do shit; now why would the dead girl lie? Hey, that sounds like a funny joke; 'Why would the dead girl lie?' 'Because she couldn't stand up!'"

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh come on! That was comedy gold! You people have no sense of humor, do you? God, it's like telling jokes at a funeral."

A wide smile broke out onto Eleanor's face at her best friends failed attempt at comedy, making her tears and sadness disappear almost immediately. "I don't even want to know how you came up with that comparison – but anyway, moving on."

"We don't have time for this," Jane hissed, "Alec, Felix; you know what to do."

Two of the cloaked guards came out from behind Jane, making their way towards Allison and Eleanor, causing the pair to move backwards.

"Any ideas?" Allison asked, keeping her eyes on the guards.

"None, you?" Eleanor replied, doing the same.

"Nothing. Well, this was fun while it lasted, Ellie." Allison joked. Even when she was about to die, Allison always made a joke – even when they were in the most inappropriate times and places.

Alec and Felix removed their hoods and that's when Eleanor stopped moving backwards. The moment Eleanor's eyes connected with Alec's, something happened that made the rest of the world stand still – none of it mattered, all that did matter was them in that moment. She felt like she'd waited her whole life just to meet him, and only one thought came to her; "Mine," she almost hissed. She almost fell to her knees just out of shock – the realization that she would die for him and do anything and everything in her power to make sure he was happy and safe.

She'd never felt like that in her life – not even with Alex. Alex didn't even matter to her anymore – he was just a name of someone from her past life, but Alec was everything. He was her life, just like she was his. She'd heard about vampires finding mates – but she was told it was a rarity, only the lucky few ever found one. And now, Eleanor assumed, she was one of the lucky ones.

"Oh, for fucks sake. Are you shitting me right now, Alec? Of all the people, you pick one of the girls we're supposed to kill. Good luck trying to explain that to Aro." Was all Eleanor heard from she believed was Jane before her world fell into darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sassy Allison is my favourite kind of Allison. I don't know if I should describe her as sassy or just plain insane – I kind of like the idea of having Allison as bat shit crazy but that's just me. But I will make sure to put Allison using her power in a future chapter, I have it all planned out and it's pretty awesome, if I do say so myself.

I just have this undying urge to write a new Alec/OC fanfic but with the idea of Dracula – someone stop me before I write it. It's not going to end well for anyone. That; or a story where Alec's true love keeps dying and comes back every hundred years or something along those lines – think Clara Oswald from Doctor Who with that idea.

And I'm sorry this is really short and shit, I'm not proud of it but hey, it's an update.

A hint for the next chapter; it involves a private plane and champagne – and the word "chug".

Until next time;

Lorna.


	10. Chapter Eight

By the time Eleanor woke up, she was forty-one thousand feet in the air and resting on a chair beside her best friend in a private airplane. Frowning, she sat up, ignoring the pounding sensation inside her head and tried to figure out where she was and where she was going. Placing her fingertips on the side of her head, she closed her eyes for a moment to try to piece together what had happened over the past several hours. But all that came back to her was Alec's face, the mysterious man she had felt imprint on her non beating heart filled her every thought, it infuriated her but at the same time she couldn't help but smile softly to herself at the simple thought of him, if she was able to blush, her cheeks would've been as red as roses.

Moving off her seat, she noticed Alec and Jane staring at her as if she had killed their mother right in front of them, a look that she later understood as their normal stares. Rolling her eyes, she focused on Jane first. "Oh look, its vampire Regina George. And here's me hoping you were just a nightmare."

Jane's eyes narrowed, her hands gripping the arm rests as one leg folded over the other. "I'm just going to pretend I understand your teenage culture reference and act offended by telling you to fuck off... Fuck off."

The pair then exchanged a sarcastic smirk at each other before Eleanor moved over towards Allison, who had woken up by that time. Sitting down on the floor beside her, Eleanor rested her head on the seat, giving her best friend a soft smile. "Hey, Allie. You okay?"

Allison gave Eleanor a smile back, nodding her head as she sat up and moved her legs over the side of her chair, completely ignoring the pounding inside her head. "I will be once I've had a drink."

Eleanor chuckled a little, her arm resting on the seat as she looked around the cabin, noticing several bottles of untouched champagne in front of her. "Can vampires get drunk?"

Allison followed Eleanor's gaze at the bottles, a sly smirk coming onto her lips as she raises an eyebrow. "I dunno, **_can_** they?"

"Shall we find out?" Eleanor picked up a bottle of champagne while Allison did the same, both of them trying to suppress their laughter as they looked at each other.

Allison nodded, removing the cork from her champagne bottle. "We shall. CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!"

Jane and Alec watched as Eleanor and Allison drank champagne as if their lives depended upon it, giving each other side glances as they tried to keep their voices low to make sure the girls didn't hear them.

"No offence, but did your mate have to be such an idiot?" Jane muttered to her brother, her eyebrows rose as she looked at Eleanor who was giggling like a baby in a bubble bath.

"None taken and believe me, if I had a choice, I would've picked someone with a slightly higher IQ than her." Alec muttered back, giving his sister a sideways glace.

"I think I'm losing some IQ just by looking at them," Jane muttered to nobody in particular, but certainly wasn't directed towards Eleanor and Allison.

Back with Allison and Eleanor, the pair had finished drinking and were now surrounded by empty bottles of champagne. "Do you feel anything?" Eleanor asked, playing with the label on one of the bottles.

Allison shook her head, leaning on one of the chairs. "No… you?"

"Nothing. I guess vampires can't get drunk. This is such bullshit."

"This is serious shit to the bull."

"We've just wasted six bottles of champagne on this and it's all for nothing, now what?"

"Now, we wait for something to happen."

Almost an hour later of waiting for something to happen, the high the pair had from the alcohol had long since worn off; they were both sat on the floor, their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. "I remember my last night as a human," Eleanor started, her eyes fixed on the floor. "It was the last party of the summer, I think it was Sunny's but I can't remember. We were all there, except Becky – she was too young to go. So you, Charlie and I went and danced for hours until I saw Alex with some random girl, I got mad and left the party. I started walking home then our creator found me and brought me into the woods. I was drunk, but not drunk enough to not understand what was going on. I remember the news would say about guys picking up drunken girls and bringing them into the woods to rape and kill them – somehow, I thought that would be me so I tried to run but I couldn't. That's when it happened. And I wasn't the same after that."

Allison hugged Eleanor tighter, in hopes it would make her feel better although it probably wouldn't do anything. "He's gone now, okay? He's gone. He'll never hurt you again."

"He'll always be in my head… he manipulated me; he manipulated all of us and we didn't even know it." Things fell silent after that until Eleanor spoke up again, getting her phone out of her bag and opening up the photos. "I miss Sunny; she was a lot of fun to have around. Hey, remember that one time you, me and Sunny got so drunk we called your mom up and asked her if we were pregnant with triplets would we be pregnant for 21 months?"

A smile came on Allison's face, nodding her head. "And that time we thought we were superheroes on Sunny's trampoline so we jumped off it and we all landed in her neighbour's backyard?"

The pair kept on making each other laugh for some time after that, bringing up old memories of their human life to perhaps make sure they remember them, before those memories get forgotten forever.

"Ladies, I hate to interrupt your 'girly time' but we're here and for the love of god, don't start your sarcastic shit again." Alec's voice brought them out of their talk, his face completely serious as he threw them their bags, not caring if some items fell out before following after his sister out of the now parked plane.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ugh, this is so shit and I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging for over a month – believe it or not, I got a bit caught up with writing Love Me to Pieces and also playing (and completing) Alice: Madness Returns. But something to look forward to in the next chapter – Eleanor and Allison finally meet Aro, Caius and Marcus so expect sass and bubblegum to come into play once more.

This goes out to mah gurl Hannah who is an active member of the sqwad where we talk about very important issues facing our fanfic filled lives… She'll understand what I'm babbling about, don't worry about it if you don't get it.

Plus, I've made a social media post on my Tumblr for you guys to see – just go to inourtownofpanem (that's my Tumblr) and it should be one of the first things you see.

Until next time;

Lorna.


	11. Chapter Nine

Before Allison and Eleanor got a chance to meet the leaders of the Volturi, the pair demanded a bathroom break – or in other words find the nearest bathroom and change out of their smoke smelling clothes and into fresh ones. Eleanor dressed into a simple grey camisole matched with a denim mini skirt and pale heeled boots; something that suited the Italian weather better than jeans and jackets. Allison, however, dressed in an all blue outfit – a dark blue top, skirt and heels – and looked like she was about to rob a bank and get away with it. Out of the pair's purses, they brought out their sunglasses and placed them on before walking out of the bathroom and into the sunlight and the hundreds of people that were outside.

The upsides to being a high school cheerleader is that it prepares you for walking through large crowds and people staring at you without blinking or looking away, giving you the ability to act like you're the shit and not be considered narcissistic. Although, Allison was probably in love with herself therefore she was narcissistic and that left little room for any potential relationships.

Scratch that, Allison was _**definitely**_ in love with herself.

But Eleanor loved her for it; at least she didn't have to worry about Allison taking her crush without telling her. It seemed that nobody was good enough for Allison, except herself, of course.

Eleanor and Allison stood in the centre of the room, facing Aro, Caius and Marcus, Allison chewing on a stick of bubblegum while Eleanor was sucking on a red lollipop. The pair's candy tasted horrible to their vampire selves but they needed to look like they didn't care, so they put up with it.

Aro tried to reach his hand towards Allison but she quickly took a step back away from him, moving her hand away from him. "I know I look fabulous and amazing but, you can look at the merchandise, but you can't touch it. And besides, I'm only eighteen, and what are you like sixty? Mega ew alert."

Eleanor chuckled a little but followed after her best friend. "Don't even think about touching me either – _**ugh**_ , _**as if**_!" Placing her sunglasses on top of her head, Eleanor placed a hand on her waist while the other placed her lollipop back into her mouth before she started playing with her hair with Allison doing the same.

Aro was slightly taken aback by the girl's actions, not used to the idea of teenage girls having the ability to fight back and out sass whoever came near them – something that only started during the turn of the 21st century. "If I do not take one of your hands, I won't be able to find out what happened to the rest of your coven, unless you wish to tell me."

Eleanor almost chocked on her lollipop, dropping it onto the marble floor beneath her feet, the now small piece of red candy shattered into tiny pieces on the floor, much like Eleanor's non-beating heart. "Our 'creator' took Becky first and tortured her, Charlie heard the screams but it was too late – he'd already killed Becky by the time Charlie got there. Charlie tried to kill him for killing her sister but he was too strong, and she ended up dying next to her sister. That was when Allie and I came home and saw what he had done, so we killed him for killing our sisters and burned the house down. It had to be done, we lived by the code; blood must have blood. Allie and I are all that remain of our 'coven'."

Aro nodded to himself before he turned towards Alec. "Take them downstairs," he ordered before walking back towards his throne and Alec gently pushed Allison and Eleanor out of the room and down a dark flight of stairs, finishing at a long corridor filled with almost nothing but doors.

"You'll be placed with the guards; you'll be required to guard the Volturi with your life," Alec told the pair, pausing outside one of the rooms, losing his grip on Allison's body but kept it on Eleanor.

Allison narrowed her eyes, placing a fresh stick of bubblegum in her mouth and chewing on it furiously. "Well, that sounds boring as hell."

Eleanor held onto Alec's hand tightly, saying nothing as the events of that night played and replayed inside her head over and over again. She felt numb, and herd almost nothing of the conversation Alec and Allison were having between each other, instead focusing on her grip on Alec's hand, the only thing that seemed real to her in that moment before she felt someone drag her away from Alec and into one of the many rooms – which later turned out to be Allison bringing her into their new room that the pair now shared.

But while Allison was trying to locate their belongings, Eleanor sat down on the floor and stared into nothingness for what felt like an eternity until Allison's voice brought her back into reality.

"What's up with you and that creeper guy anyway? You were holding onto his hand pretty tight back there, normally that's my job. What's up with that, Eleanor Rose Weinstein?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I had to put that Clueless reference in there, it was needed.

Bleh, this chapter is a piece of crap but I want to get more chapters out so I can get to the main part of the story which will be revenge but I'm not gonna say for what although mah gurl Nahannah knows what's up.

I may or may not have been listening to Teen Idle by Marina and the Diamonds while I was writing this – whoops. But it does suit Allison and Eleanor so well, though. The Family Jewels fits the squad as humans, Electra Heart fits Allison in general and FROOT fits Eleanor. I dunno, I'm babbling here. I'll shut up now.

BUT I'M 19 IN EXACTLY ONE MONTH – I'M JUST SO EXCITED.

Until next time;

Lorna.


	12. Chapter Ten

Within a month of arriving, Allison and Eleanor were used to life with the Volturi, their abilities became useful for the guards; Eleanor would get them to do things against their will while Allison would possess them – which almost always freaked everyone out from how she did it. Her eyes would roll back in her skull, making her whole eye socket turn white; giving the appearance she was possessed by some evil spirit.

Eleanor's relationship with Alec was starting to progress, too. The pair weren't quite a couple yet, they'd gone on a few dates together and kissed a few times but they both felt they weren't ready to launch themselves into a full on relationship.

But even with the blossoming relationship with Alec, Eleanor's relationship with Allison became more and more strained, causing friction between them. Allison was admittedly jealous that Eleanor had someone who liked her for who she was and Allison was growing tired of only having herself to love, craving for love from a person other than herself. So as payback, Allison would sneak out and to go nightclubs around Italy to distract herself from everything.

During one of the many arguments the pair had, they had to stop before they felt like they'd choked on their tears. Allison sitting down on the floor with her legs tucked into her chest while Eleanor stood at the other end of the room, facing Allison.

"I didn't want this, Ellie. I want to go to McDonalds and actually enjoy the shit food they sell, have the feeling of being physically exhausted after doing god knows how many handsprings, and actually sleep at night. I want to go back to being human; I don't want this as my life. You didn't give me a choice."

"I wasn't given a choice, either."

"Well, I'm glad we have that in common." The pair fell silent after that; the only sounds were from their runny noses from crying so much. "Charlie and Becky are dead, Ellie. And I want them back and I want us back to how we used to be. Happy, normal teenagers who laughed at the supposed serial killer Charlie was dating and you being happily in love with Alex Novoa, ready to take it to the next level. Now all we talk about is how many people we've killed in order for us to stay alive – if you call this alive."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying... I'm going to ask Aro to kill me. I can't do this anymore."

"Allie, I can't do this without you. You're my best friend."

"And look where that best friend status has gotten us. We basically let that Jacob bitch murder our friends and we did nothing to help; this isn't who I want to be. I don't know about you but, I'd rather be dead than be this monster."

Before Eleanor could say another word, Allison stormed out of her room and walked upstairs towards the throne room to talk to Aro but she wasn't allowed to go near the room before she was pushed away by one of the other guards. "Dude, what the fuck? Let me speak to Aro, it's urgent."

The guard pushed Allison away, almost sending her back down the flight of stairs. "Important meeting, Callanan. Come back later."

Allison gave him the finger before she made her way back downstairs and towards her bedroom once more. "Assholes won't let me in to see Aro."

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Important meeting – I think it's bullshit if you ask me."

"Allie, I love you but I think you're forgetting something. You can possess people; you can get into that meeting."

Allison's eyes widened, first staring at the floor before staring at a wall as if she was in The Office.

"Allie, you do realize that we're not on TV? Stop acting like you're on TV, it's not funny anymore, it's just plain creepy."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I may or may not have been listening to Gotta Go My Own Way while I was writing this.

Two updates in a month? Phew, I'm spoiling you guys. I do have a reason for doing so, though. I'm going to Italy for pretty much all of August and I don't know if a) I'll be able to bring my laptop and b) be able to write/update while I'm there so I'm giving you guys an extra update since I love you all sooooo much and I didn't want to leave you all hanging for a long period of time. I'm such a nice person (sarcasm here, I'm literally Satan).

Until next time;

Lorna.


	13. Chapter Eleven

After Eleanor gave Allison the idea of using her powers to spy on the meeting, Eleanor quickly looked outside her bedroom door to make sure nobody was around to listen into what they were going to do. The only person who seemed to be around was Alec who just came out of his room and looked directly at Eleanor. She didn't have time to close the door before he was in front of her, giving her a concerned look, causing her to sigh and open the door slightly for him but placed a hand on his chest before he had a chance to come into the room.

"Alec, if you come into this, you have to promise not to say anything."

"I promise."

"Do I have your vow of silence?"

Alec looked at his mate with a look of confusion for a moment before he understood what she was trying to get out of him; he rolled his eyes before replying. "You have my vow of silence."

Eleanor gave Alec a slight nod before allowing him into her bedroom, checking the hallway one last time before locking the door behind him and turning back to the scene in her bedroom that had been placed on pause. Licking her lips, Eleanor spoke up as she walked back towards her best friend. "Allie, can you get into the meeting?"

"I can try," Allison sat down cross legged on the floor, her eyes closed as she focused on someone to take over. She settled on one of the bodyguards and her eyelids quickly opened but instead of seeing her usual dark red eyes, they were completely white, like her eyes rolled back inside her skull.

"Okay, she's in. Write down everything in the notebook."

"Can she hear or see us?"

Eleanor shook her head. "She's inside someone else's head, it's like she's not here, like she's asleep. Physically, she's here but mentally, she's gone."

"How does she come back?"

"When she can't handle it anymore or the job is done or if she's forced out of the head of the person she's possessing. We need to be careful, though, we don't want to strain her because if she uses it for too long, she'll become really weak."

Eleanor cocked her head to one side as she observed her best friend in the zone, keeping a close eye on how she looked physically in case she showed any signs of weakening. Allison started whispering words quickly, like she was trying to read a book in seconds and wrote words down in the notebook so fast the pencil she was using almost snapped.

"Okay, now that's _**really**_ creepy. Can't you just tell her to stop since she's really freaking me out?" Alec asked, his eyes fixed on Allison's furious scribblings as he sat down on the floor in front of her.

Eleanor glared at Alec for a moment before looking back at Allison. "Are you crazy? She's getting to the juicy stuff now, we can't just stop her. At least, not yet, I mean, she's finally getting to the point of things and the things she's writing down are kind of making sense."

Just as Alec was about to answer, Allison came back with a wide smile on her face and promptly lay back on the carpet, staring up at the ceiling. "That was fucking awesome! I was _**right**_ there! The old bastards didn't even realize I was there, it was perfect."

Eleanor moved across the room towards her best friend, forcing herself to smile as she picked up the pieces of paper Allison had used during her possession. "Well, that's a good thing they didn't notice you. But, you should go feed – it's been a while since you've possessed someone for that long, we don't want you to have another episode."

Allison sat up and gave her best friend a gentle hug before slowly making her way out of the room to feed, knowing full well how bad her last episode was and it scared Eleanor to the point where she banned Allison from using her powers for a whole month, just until she knew Allison was truly okay.

The episode in question was Allison possessing random people on the streets and make them do random things – something that always made Eleanor laugh. Only problem was Allison did it for too long and got a nosebleed before she started to have a seizure; Eleanor had to shake Allison violently in order to get out of the possession and get Allison back. Not something they wanted to repeat ever again but it was on the minds of both girls, warning them not to get too cocky with their powers.

Once Allison left the room, Alec and Eleanor moved to the desk to try to figure out what Allison was trying to tell them through her scribblings. It took a while, but they inevitably got there but then it brought more questions than answers, at least on Alec's end.

"The book contains a number of spells and curses but it also includes and recipe for making an elixir to make a vampire human again – we have to at least try it, this is what Allie wants." Eleanor was practically shaking with excitement as she jumped out of the chair, looking over the sheets over and over again to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

Alec's eyes followed Eleanor but still looked confused about the whole thing. "How are we even gonna get our hands on the book? Let alone try out the recipe."

"Simple, we wait for it to be put into the library."

"That's gonna take at least a few weeks, and guards will be protecting it since it'll probably be placed into the restricted section. You really haven't thought this through, Ellie."

"Oh babe, you seriously underestimate the power of a teenage girl in a short skirt."

"I still don't get how all this is going to work."

Eleanor sighed, placing her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes. "Look, if you're not going to be giving intelligent inputs to this conversation, you can get the fuck out of here. Just trust me on this; I know what I'm doing. I'm a high school cheerleader, for crying out loud, flirting is practically in my job description," Eleanor's eyes softened a little, a small smile playing on her lips as she snaked an arm around Alec's shoulders while the other rested on the side of his face, gently caressing his cheek. "But don't worry, hot stuff, you're the only guy I want to flirt with," she almost whispered before pressing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** __First time updating this story after turning 19 – this is really weird, tbh. I don't like it; I wanna go back to being 17, it was a good age to be. But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I finally got to show Allison's power (which is pretty badass if I do say so myself) and I might use it more in future chapters – haven't decided yet but I probably will.

I've also started a new Alec fanfic; it's called Parade and if you like this story, you'll probably like Parade. It's basically about a girl who's possessed by an evil spirit who ends up falling in love with Alec and all hell breaks loose. It's pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. Think Enchantress from Suicide Squad invades Twilight; that's basically the story.

Until next time;

Lorna.


	14. Chapter Twelve

It took almost two months for the book to finally be moved into the library, and their plan could finally start. The trio worked in shifts to overlook the library, awaiting the arrival of the book. It was currently Allison's turn to keep an eye on the library while Alec and Eleanor sat on Alec's bed, their backs to the wall.

Their conversation long since died down, both instead content with silence and enjoying each other's company until Alec spoke up. "I know it's not a wedding ring or anything like that but I wanted you to have something that showed everyone that you're mine," he searched inside his pockets to pull out a light pink bracelet and placed it around Eleanor's wrist, fastening it so it wouldn't slide off.

Eleanor couldn't stop smiling as she looked down at her wrist with the bracelet on it, pressing a gentle kiss to Alec's cheek. "It's beautiful, I love it, thank you so much."

Over the past two weeks, Eleanor had noticed a slight change in Alec; he became more boyfriend than boy she was bound for life with. She'd felt a change too, she felt butterflies in her stomach every time he kissed her cheek or held her hand, but then she felt a fire burn within her every time his lips were on hers, she _**wanted**_ him; more than she'd ever wanted anyone else before.

Before either of them fully realized it, they were in a full on make-out session and furiously grabbing each other's clothes in an attempt to get closer. First Alec managed to tare Eleanor's shirt clean off before Eleanor smirked a little and practically destroyed Alec's shirt as revenge. Just as things were properly heating up, Allison walked in, babbling about something until she stopped and almost squealed.

"Goddammit, Allie! Would it kill you to knock?" Eleanor hastily squealed out as she grabbed a sheet to cover herself with as Alec sighed, lying back on the bed with his eyes closed.

Allison laughed for a solid minute before she spoke. "Not in my nature, babes. But in other news; it's in the library. It arrived this morning. Ellie, put Super Freak on and get your ass into the shower; it's flirting time." She gave the pair a wide smile before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Eleanor sighed as she lay back on the bed beside Alec before moving onto her side and propping herself up on her elbow. "Sorry, babe, duty calls. But we will pick this up when I get back, I promise," she pressed a gentle kiss to Alec's lips before slipping off the bed to run after Allison and her bedroom to get changed.

After her shower, Eleanor sat in front of Allison's large mirror and stared at her reflection as Allison did her hair and make-up to make her look as irresistible as possible. Even with the incredible hair and make-up Allison had done, Eleanor still had doubts in her mind that their master plan wouldn't work. "Why couldn't you have done it? I mean, you're prettier and flirtier than me."

Allison frowned a little, placing down the mascara brush she was using. "I agree but since you have compulsion, it's easier if he doesn't take the bait – trust me, you'll be fine," she gave her best friend a gentle smile and a hug before searching through her wardrobe for something Eleanor could wear; finally deciding on a blush embroidered crop top, a light pink mini skirt, white platform block heels and light pink sunglasses – the "perfect" flirting outfit in Allison's eyes.

After changing, Allison and Eleanor walked towards the library together but quickly separated once they noticed the guard at the restricted section of the library. The plan was for Eleanor to get the book, while Allison stayed on lookout and wait for Eleanor to come back with the book – something that was far easier said than done. But if something did go wrong, Eleanor told Allison to leave if she didn't return within fifteen minutes.

Eleanor forced a smile as she walked towards the guards, imagining herself being Allison as she tried to persuade her way inside but nothing worked. Rolling her eyes, she used her compulsion. "You will let me into this section and you will tell no-one of this."

Unsurprisingly, it worked and Eleanor was allowed inside. But now the hard work began, she needed to find the book without being caught. It took almost half an hour to find it – short in Eleanor's mind since she needed to find one book in a library with over two thousand books inside. She ran all the way back to her room, where she knew Allison would be waiting for her. "Got it!" She squealed, throwing the book to Allison before flopping down on the bed, face first.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** The plan is finally being set into motion! Sorry this is short; writer's block is such a bitch sometimes.

Alec and Ellie are so adorable together, I can't even.

I have a story written by myself and my lovely friend Nahannah on our shared account; Lornahannah and it's called Vampicide. It combines the cheerleader squad from Afterlife, Saskia from Parade and Sunny from Nahannah's story Dead Girl Walking; and brings them together to become the Suicide Squad to take down the Volturi. You guys should check it out!

Until next time;

Lorna.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

The elixir took another two full months to complete due to the entire book being written in Italian and used words that were hard to understand – even for Alec – and mentioned things that everyone was sure that didn't exist anymore, the book was _**that**_ old. Once it had finally been completed, the trio decided to place all the books they had used back before they tried it, seemed like a logical idea at the time.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Allison raised her eyebrow up as she was placing books back into their correct places.

Eleanor's eyes almost popped out of her skull as she heard her best friend's voice speak through the silence. "What? I never said that, nor did I say anything."

Allison sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned to look at her best friend. "You don't need to say, we've been best friends practically since the day we were born – we have the sister thing."

"Allie, stop it, we need to focus."

"You did! I knew it!"

"Keep your voice down! And I never said anything."

"You changed the subject and when you usually do that, you're trying to find a way out of the situation which usually involves you being guilty of something you're not telling me."

"Alright, fine, we did, happy now?"

"Yes, I knew it! Tell me, was he better than Nova?"

"By a long shot. Nova only lasted like five seconds then that was it – boring. Alec and I kind of went on for like two hours."

"Damn, looks like you were both the horny teenagers I always knew you were."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, dipshit."

The pair continued their quiet laughter until they were finished with placing the books back, and quickly made their way back towards their room where Alec would be waiting for them.

Arriving back in their room, Allison quickly locked their door and followed after Eleanor towards the table in the middle of the room, one that had nothing but the elixir which had been kept in a small shot like glass.

The three of them didn't say anything as they stared at the dark blue glass in front of them. After all the months of preparing and keeping a secret, they'd been over this scenario over a hundred times but now that the moment was now upon them, no amount of preparation could truly prepare them for it.

"How do we know it worked?" Eleanor spoke up, her arm reaching out to pick up the glass and held it as she looked between the glass and her mate.

"I suppose we try it," Alec shrugged his shoulders, his eyes not moving from the glass now in Eleanor's hand.

"Who's gonna be dumb enough to go first?"

Allison didn't say a word before she snatched the glass from Eleanor and downed the disgusting concoction, throwing the glass on the floor after doing so, smashing it into pieces as she gagged on the concoction. "Holy shit, that was strong," she muttered to herself, a drunken grin on her face before she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** [Epic speaking voice] Will the elixir work? Will Alec and Eleanor go on another date? Will Aro notice their plans?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON AFTERLIFE – THE ONLY FANFICTION THAT COMPLETELY BUTCHERS THE SOURCE MATERIAL AND GIVES ZERO FUCKS IN THE PROCESS.

((Happy Halloween, my loves! Sorry this is short, trying to get to the point of the story here.))

Until next time;

Lorna.


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Allison awoke several hours later, with Eleanor closely watching her. In all honesty, Allison had never felt better. She felt as if she'd just woken up from the best nap of her life. She felt different, too, but a good different. Slowly, she opened her eyes and sat up in bed to see her best friend sitting on a chair beside her.

"Welcome back to the land of the living; how'd you feel?" Eleanor asked, bringing a piece of her best friend's hair behind her ear.

"I've never felt more alive," Allison admitted, her eyes darting around the room like a small child. Everything was so out of focus for her, it was like looking into a room when the windows have been fogged up.

"Dollar for every time I've heard that before," Eleanor muttered under her breath as she moved onto the bed to get a better look at her best friend. Her pale skin returned to her human tanned skin, her eyes had turned dark brown and Eleanor could hear her heart beating inside her chest.

 _ **Holy fucking shit.**_

It had worked, the crazy magic bullshit had worked and now Allison was fully human.

Eleanor slowly slid off the bed and quietly made her way towards Alec's room, knocking on his door before she walked in. Alec was on his bed, reading what appeared to be Eleanor's diary, which caused her to climb onto the bed and remove it from his grasp. "I was wondering where that went. I know we're 'bound for life' or some shit like that but I'd appreciate you not reading my diary and I'm surprised you knew where it was, even Allie doesn't know where it is."

Alec shrugged his shoulders, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Eleanor's head. "It was pretty easy, if you think about it. You did keep it in a bible that had the pages cut out to keep it in; I don't have to be a teenage girl to figure that one out."

Eleanor gave Alec a middle finger as she placed her diary into the back of her jeans. "Before we get too carried away with this conversation and I completely forget why I'm here; Allie has woken up and she's human, Alec. She's completely one hundred percent human, but you have to promise me you'll protect her. I don't care how much it takes; you will protect her with your life."

Alec was silent for a moment as he took one of Eleanor's hands and pressed a gentle kiss into it before nodding his head. "Alright, I'll look after her. I promise no harm will come to her, I'll make sure of it."

Eleanor smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Alec's lips. "Thank you," she whispered before crawling off his bed and towards the door. "We can continue this discussion after Allie has gone to bed." She gave Alec a wink as she closed the door and walked back into her shared room with Allison. "So, what do you wanna do?"

 _ **~#~**_

"When you said 'go out for drinks', somehow I didn't picture us going to Supernova which I'm pretty sure has been the scene for at least six rapes," Eleanor frowned as she looked at the packed club in front of them, the red lighting illuminating the club in a way that felt like being inside a shit house of horrors rather than a nightclub.

Allison gave her best friend a frown as she led her through the crowd towards the bar. "I like surprising you, it's hilarious," she smiled before turning towards the bartender. "Give me the strongest thing you have, please."

Eleanor didn't say anything as she watched Allison order the drink that would probably be the death of her, but for once, Eleanor wasn't worried for her best friend's wellbeing. They came to party, and that's what they planned to do. Although, their roles had been slightly reversed once Allison had come out in a long sleeved green dress with gold heels to match while Eleanor was in a rhinestone crop top with black shorts and black platform sandals to match; usually, Eleanor would wear the dress and Allison would wear the shorts and crop top.

Before too long, Allison's drink arrived and Eleanor took one sip and a whiff of the drink before she moved it away from her, a look of disgust on her face. "That smells and tastes like shit."

Allison laughed before taking the drink from her best friend's hand and downing it in a second, placing the empty shot glass back on the bar. "Ah, the sweet taste of alcohol; oh, how I've missed you." Allison ordered another three rounds before declaring she needed to dance away the alcohol and dragged Eleanor with her to the dancefloor.

The pair laughed as they danced together, completely losing themselves in the craziness of the club. The drinks kept coming for Allison over the next several hours, clouding her vision but she thankfully had Eleanor firmly tell her that it was time to go home. Eleanor practically carried a giggling Allison out of the club, the only lights guiding her were the signs for Supernova and the moon.

Back in their room, Allison ran straight to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Eleanor kicked off her heels and slowly walked towards the bathroom and opened the door to help her best friend, closing it behind her.

Allison groaned; her head resting against the side of the toilet as Eleanor gently rubbed circles on her back. "I'm never drinking again."

"You say this every single time you drink but you keep doing it, and I hate to say I told you so but I told you so," Eleanor laughed a little as she held her best friend's hair out of her face before grabbing a hair tie from around her wrist and tied Allison's hair into a loose ponytail.

Allison would've laughed too if she didn't have her head in the toilet and didn't feel like she'd been run over by a truck carrying a herd elephants.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So Allie is finally human and got her wish – time to partay hard.

In the original version of this chapter there probably was a longer author's note but since my stupid ass accidentally replaced this chapter with the next by mistake while I was updating it, we'll have to settle for this. But thank you to loveprass for telling me!

Until next time;

Lorna.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Within a week of Allison returning to being a human, she was the happiest she had ever been. She didn't need to worry about keeping her body in shape and she could binge on McDonalds and Burger King without anyone telling her no, it was a nice life to be living. She and Eleanor went out to explore the town almost every day; doing the normal teenager thing, laughing, having fun, just hanging out.

Eleanor had been on a "desperate" mission from Allison to buy emergency doughnuts since Allison decided to stay in bed for a little while longer, since she was now taking full advantage of being able to sleep. Once Eleanor arrived back with doughnuts, Allison jumped off her bed which she was sat on to give her best friend a hug when suddenly she felt a little lightheaded and found it hard to even concentrate.

"Allie, you okay?" Eleanor asked, placing down the box of doughnuts to carefully look at Allison.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm probably just sick after that weird chicken I had the other day from that tattoo guy," she chuckled a little before her smile faded and she collapsed to the floor, her eyes rolling back in her skull as her body started to shake and jerk violently, white fluid spilling from her mouth.

Eleanor screamed as a hand clasped around her mouth before she ran out of the room to find a medical kit or someone who could help. She could barely see out of her eyes that were filling with tears but she bumped into Alec but she could barely speak, the only things that came out were "Allie, get help", before she sprinted back to her room to help Allison whose white fluid had turned black.

She calmed down as she came to her friends' side, placing her head to one side to make sure she didn't choke on fluid. "Oh god, she's convulsing! Someone get help, my friend is dying here! Allie, stay with me. You're gonna be okay, we're getting you help. You keep your eyes on me, okay? You need to stay conscious for me, Allie. Don't you dare close your eyes. Do not go to sleep."

Alec was beside Eleanor with a large box of medical supplies, placing them down on the floor beside her. "What happens if she goes to sleep?"

"She won't wake up." Eleanor said, simply as she quickly moved towards the box and opened it. Her hands were shaking as she tried to figure out which of the small glasses of medicine to use to save her life.

Eleanor picked up a clean hypodermic needle and syringe and promptly filled it with Ethosuximide, one of the only medications she could understand that might be able to help. She quickly injected it into Allison's arm, hoping it would work.

It stopped her convulsions but Eleanor could tell it didn't fully solve the problem. Eleanor placed her hand on Allison's forehead, quickly noticing her high temperature. "She's burning up, we need to bring her fever down." Eleanor muttered to herself as she rummaged around in the box, removing some of the glass bottles until she found what she was looking for; Benzylpenicillin.

She quickly injected Allison with it and brought her body close to hers, making sure her temperature would go down and eventually it did, and Allison's eyes opened.

"Ellie, I'm dying, you need to stop and let me go." Allison whispered before moving her head away to cough up black blood.

Eleanor's face dropped, this wasn't sickness – this is her body turning against her to kill her. But she didn't want to believe what her mind was telling her, "NO! You can't do this to me, Allie. I need you. Please... please don't leave me here alone."

"Ellie, you know there's nothing you can do. I love you so much."

"Don't you dare say your goodbyes; I am not letting you die here. You're gonna be fine, I promise. You'll be okay."

"I'm so sorry, Ellie. I wish it didn't end like this, I'll always be with you."

"I love you so much, Allie. I always have, and I always will. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done this to you, I should've given you a choice and let you live out your life as a human."

Allison gave Eleanor a weak smile, coughing up more blood. "Don't be sorry... thank you... thank you for giving me a chance at an extraordinary life... this new life with you has been the best few months of my life and I'm eternally grateful for our time together, however short that new life came to be..." she moved her head away to cough up blackened blood on the floor beside her head, before she weakly turned back towards her best friend, a sad smile on her face as tears made their way down her cheeks, frantically trying to breathe as she felt her lungs fill with blood, making it harder and harder for her to breathe or even speak. "I don't have much time left... can you say the poem? Please..."

"In peace, may you leave the shore.

In love, may you find the next.

Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground.

May we meet again.

May we meet again, Allison Georgiana Callanan."

Allison smiled weakly once more before her eyes fluttered shut, and she died in Eleanor's arms.

Eleanor pressed a kiss to Allison's forehead, rocking her now dead best friend's body in her arms. There was nothing they could to save her. She'd taken the elixir to give her human life but what she didn't know was that it would erase her vampire abilities and expose her body to the months of not eating, sleeping and disease all in one hit. Allison was one of the lucky ones – most people died instantly but Allison's body was strong enough to fight it off for a few days before it eventually killed her, giving her time to live out her last few days as a human, how she wanted to be from the start.

Turning Allison back into a vampire wouldn't do anything, either. The venom wouldn't do anything due to the elixir that made her body immune to the venom, if anything, it would've sped up the process.

The floor around the pair was black with blood and covered in glass bottles of various medicines Eleanor tried to use to keep her best friend alive, but every effort she had used had failed. She couldn't even call a paramedic since she'd have to explain the whole situation to them and well how would you explain that your best friend used to be a vampire then took an elixir to make her human again and she suddenly started to convulse and die in your arms? Not exactly an ideal conversation there.

Allison was promptly buried in her cheerleading outfit, something that was requested by Eleanor. Alec was beside her the whole time, trying to keep Eleanor from crying but it usually didn't help. As each day passed, she sank deeper and deeper into a depression. She didn't want to eat or do anything; she didn't feel like doing anything.

She sat on her window seat, staring out at the world around her. She didn't even turn around when Alec entered her room, a glass of blood in his hands. "Ellie, you need to eat, you'll die if you don't eat."

"I already did, but you know what's worse? I killed my best friend."

"Ellie, you didn't, don't you dare say you had anything to do with it."

"But I did! Don't you see? I brought her home that night; I let _**him**_ turn her into a monster. It's all my fault. I killed my friends. It's all my fault!"

If vampires could have panic attacks, Eleanor was surely having one at that moment. She fell to her knees, screaming so loud all the glass windows, mirrors and framed photographs around the room shattered into a million pieces with the debris lying across the floor. The glass in Alec's hand smashed too, fragments of blood and glass covering his hand and the floor beside his feet.

He ignored the glass and kneeled on the floor beside Eleanor, bringing her into a tight embrace as she cried into his arm until she couldn't cry anymore and their pair had moved to lean against the wall, staring at the broken glass on the floor.

"I'm sorry she went like that, but she knew the risks…"

Eleanor frowned as she turned to her mate. "Risks? What risks? You _**never**_ mentioned any kind of risks during the entirety of those months. Oh my god. You knew! You knew it would kill her, didn't you?! Why didn't you stop her? You promised me that you would look after her! How could you?!"

By this point, Eleanor was screaming, standing up on the glass coated floor and started pushing Alec away from her, despite his constant trying to get closer to her.

"Ellie-"

"Don't... Don't even talk to me, stay the fuck away from me, Alec. Don't even call me Ellie, you lost that right the day you lead Allie to her death. Now get the fuck out of my room and don't you dare come back. If you do, I will rip your head off and use it as a mug."

* * *

 **Authhor's Note:** __Please don't kill me for Allison's death – I miss her too but it needed to happen in order to move the story along. I kind of hate myself for killing her off, tbh. Bad Blood was pretty much on repeat while I wrote the ending, to be honest. I made a playlist for Allison, though; it's on my 8tracks (my username is SisterhoodOfNight) and it should be the first thing you see – it's called "For Allie" and it's basically all the songs I listened to while I wrote this chapter.

But if you don't want to go to 8tracks, the playlist is as follows;

I Was Here by Beyoncé

Immortal by Marina and The Diamonds

Some Die Young by Laleh

Down to the Second by Zach Berkman

Scream My Name by Tove Lo

Where's My Love? by Syml

Human by Of Monsters and Men

If I Die Young by The Band Perry

Youth by Daughter

See You Again (Piano Demo Version) by Charlie Puth

Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie

Lift Me Up, Let Me Go by Linkin' Park

All Good Things (Come To An End) by Nelly Furtado

There You'll Be by Faith Hill

The Blackest Day by Lana Del Rey

Heaven; Beyoncé

Until next time;

Lorna.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Eleanor sat on her bed, looking over photos of Allison when something dawned on her. Things didn't seem to add up about Allison's death – why would Alec allow them to go through it if he knew it would end in death? Then another thought came on her; Alec did it on purpose.

But why, why would Alec kill Allison-he'd done it so he didn't have to deal with Allison's out of control behaviour, threatening to expose their entire world to the humans. It makes perfect sense.

He was selfish, only wanting Eleanor in his life; he never wanted Allison in it. But she was going to get her own version of justice, she'd bring it up with the leaders of the Volturi and bring Alec into some kind of court case – they had those in the Volturi, right? Eleanor was pretty sure they did.

Rolling off her bed, Eleanor slid her feet into a pair of black boots and walked out of her room, the only sound being the echo of her shoes hitting the stone floor beneath her feet.

The entire time she was both walking to the throne room and arguing with the leaders of the Volturi, Eleanor's fingers were gently playing with a friendship locket she shared with Allison, letting it be a reminder of why she was there and what she was fighting for. She could tell the three leaders were growing tired of her insistent tone, trying to get them to listen to her theory about Allison's death.

Aro sighed, determined to end the conversation once and for all. "Allison's death was a tragedy-"

"Allison's death was _**murder**_." Eleanor almost spat towards him.

"And do you have proof for this theory?"

"I do," Eleanor cleared her throat before beginning her speech. "It has come to my attention that during our experiment – which resulted in the death of Allison – that a third party was involved. The ingredients used in the elixir were either wrong due to accidental incorrect translation or deliberate incorrect translation or they were deliberately changed. The only person who would have been able to do this was Alec – he translated the elixir recipe and was our only outside influence to find these ingredients.

I hereby accuse Alec Volturi of murder and attempted murder of Allison and myself."

Silence fell across the room after Eleanor finished speaking; Aro almost fell out of his seat at her words but quickly composed himself. "Miss Weinstein, this is a very serious matter. You have just accused your _**mate**_ of murder; how did you know it was murder? It could have easily been an accident or the elixir itself killed her."

Eleanor's eyes narrowed. "Aro, you're just protecting one of your greatest assets. Alec never wanted Allison to become human – I could see it from the way he acted around her ever since we found out about that book. In fact, he didn't like Allison from the day he met her, she was the only thing stopping him from getting to me. It makes perfect sense; he saw the opportunity and he took it."

"Bring Alec in; I'm sure he would want to defend himself during this matter."

When Alec was brought in, Eleanor refused to look at him; she kept her eyes ahead of her, her arms tightly folded and her fingers holding onto her necklace.

"Alec, you are accused with the murder of Allison and attempted murder of Eleanor, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"We will gather evidence and the jury will decide the verdict; if found guilty, Alec will be disowned by the Volturi and sentenced to death. Eleanor, do you still want to go through with this?"

"Yes, I want to keep going."

The verdict took almost two hours to decide, but Eleanor didn't move a muscle. Alec didn't even attempt to speak to her; her words of never wanting to hear him again were etched into his mind.

The large wooden doors opened, and a small woman with a piece of paper came in and whispered something to Aro before handing the paper to him and leaving the room. "The jury finds the defendant Alec Volturi not guilty on the charges of murder in the first degree and attempted murder; you're both free to go."

Eleanor was shocked at the verdict, but still left the room and leaned against the wall. She was almost certain that Alec would be found guilty of murder but she had a feeling Aro made an arrangement to make sure one of his most important assets wouldn't die. Alec came out of the room afterwards, and Eleanor tackled him to the floor, her knees over his hands as her body held him down. "You should've been found guilty, you killed Allison – you're a murderer."

Alec struggled under Eleanor's grip but gave up once he realized that she wasn't moving. "We're both murderers, Eleanor. We've all killed someone at some point; you're just too young and too stupid to understand that."

Eleanor punched him repeatedly in the face until she couldn't see anything through her tear filled eyes. "My feelings for you, Alec, are strong, but my hatred for you is stronger."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This story is slowly coming to its end, after this chapter there will be one more and then the epilogue. I don't think I'll write a sequel but you will see Eleanor and the whole gang in Vampicide so it's not all doom and gloom yet. I'm also tossing around the idea of a spin-off featuring one of the members of the Cheerleaders from Hell squad, I'm not saying which, though.

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Minnie Bow 14 whose reviews make my day a lot brighter.

Until next time;

Lorna.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

On the third day after the hearing (a full week after Allison's death), Eleanor was tired of crying and instead of feeling sad all the time; she felt nothing but pure rage. She wanted to kill every member of the Volturi for killing her best friend and allowing Alec to get away with it. She wanted revenge, and she was going to do everything in her power to get it.

Removing a painting from her wall, she grabbed her whiteboard pens and wrote "KILL ALL VOLTURI" in big bold letters on the wall. "I need a map of the whole castle, a timetable for all guards, and most importantly; an easy exit for me alone to use to get out of here. But, how do I destroy the most powerful coven in the world and not die in the process?"

Eleanor continued to talk to herself and write things down until a knock on the door interrupted her. Fearing who might be behind it, Eleanor scrambled to find the painting to hide her plans. But before she could, the door opened to reveal Jane, causing Eleanor to relax a little.

Jane slowly walked into her room, closing the door behind her. "Hey, Ellie. What you doing?"

"I'm gonna destroy the Volturi," Eleanor replied, throwing away the painting to look at the plans she had drawn up.

" _ **Finally**_ , someone else in this dump shares my hatred for the pale bastards. Where do I sign up for this mission?" Jane sat on Eleanor's bed, holding one of her teddy bears.

Eleanor smirked. "Welcome to the Suicide Squad."

 _ **~#~**_

Eleanor and Jane's planning went on for several hours, only stopping for getting supplies like walkie-talkies and making small explosives containing a concoction like the elixir that Allison took except the only difference was that it wreaked havoc on vampire's skin – burning them from the outside in with no known way to make it stop; a rather genius way to kill vampires quickly and easily.

Jane had gone back to her room to update the list of the guard's shifts while Eleanor was sat at her desk creating the bombs; carefully dripping the liquid inside each bomb she made before sealing it and wrapping a small wire around the outside so it would be easier to light up.

"Ellie, we have a problem," Jane's voice came through the walkie-talkie that was on Eleanor's desk.

Eleanor frowned a little, carefully placing the bomb she had been working on down on her desk before picking up her walkie-talkie. "What happened?"

"We can't do it – just the two of us, we can't do it. They'll catch us before we've even gotten to the throne room; we need someone who can keep us undetected while we do this. I think we need to bring in my brother,"

"Jane-"

"No, Ellie, we _**need**_ him. He's the only person who can hide us while we doing this; your power isn't enough to get us out and I can only do mine at one person at a time. I know you hate him and want him to burn along with everyone else but there's no-one else who would be able to pull it off."

Eleanor sighed, resting the walkie-talkie against her forehead before replying. "Alright, fine. You fill him in, there should be another walkie-talkie in the pack I gave you, if everything goes right – the Volturi won't exist by tomorrow; over and out."

Within the next several hours, Eleanor finished making the bombs – the trio had seventeen in total – and everything was in place and ready for when they were. They had packed small backpacks filled with things they wanted to keep before the entire place went to hell, Eleanor had kept most of her technology and photo albums but the only thing she didn't take was the bracelet Alec had given her; she still didn't have it in her to forgive him for what he'd done.

The trio leaned against a stone wall, waiting for the clock to strike 9:00PM exactly because that was when the guards would change and their plan would properly begin. The clock stroke 9:00 and the trio held their breath, Eleanor holding onto Jane's hand tightly.

"If we both survive this, I'll kill any ass-swipe that comes your way," Jane whispered into Eleanor's ear as she quickly took one of the bombs out of her backpack and the lighter in Eleanor's jacket pocked. "Fire in the hole!" She announced as she lit the fuse before running out, Alec and Eleanor quickly getting out of the room as the bomb exploded, igniting the whole room into flames and covering every surface and every vampire inside.

The trio continued to throw explosives in every room they came across until only one remained – the throne room where Aro, Caius and Marcus would be. Slowly opening the door, the trio slowly walked towards their leaders, Eleanor using her compulsion to make sure they wouldn't run or do anything while bombs were being attached to their thrones. Alec and Jane left the room as Eleanor tied the wires together so they would be easier to ignite them. "This is for Allie," she muttered before lighting the wires and quickly racing out of the room, just as the bombs exploded.

The last thing the trio did was leave a trail of gasoline all over the floors and ignite it; firmly destroying everything inside. As they walked out of the burning building, the sounds of alarms filled their ears as the smell of smoke intruded their mouths and noses.

"Where will you go now?" Jane asked Eleanor as they sat on a rooftop, watching the flames engulf the place they once called home.

Eleanor shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know; I'll probably lie low for a while. Although we killed the main leaders of the Volturi, I'm sure there are other parts to the coven round the world and they'll probably find me wherever I go."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** [Screams into the oblivion] JANE AND ELEANOR BROTP FOR LIFE I WILL SHIP THEM UNTIL I DIE.

That's My Girl by Fifth Harmony was on repeat while I wrote this chapter, to be honest.

Sorry this is so crap, I wanted to get this out the way so this story will be finished as quickly as possible so I can move on to other things.

I'm pretty sure the epilogue will be up soon, I've almost finished writing it so expect it very, very soon.

Until next time;

Lorna.


	20. Epilogue

_**SIX MONTHS LATER…**_

After Volterra, Eleanor moved from place to place – only staying somewhere for a few months before moving out. She'd been back to her hometown only once, just to see if her parents were okay and leave flowers on the graves of her best friends. Although she missed Alec, she couldn't face him. She couldn't let herself miss him too much since it was his fault Allison was dead. He made a promise to keep Allison under the protection of the Volturi, and he broke that promise. She'd never forgive him for what he had done, he'd taken away everyone and everything she'd ever loved; her family, her friends, her home... everything was gone and she was left with nothing.

Although, after she'd destroyed the Volturi coven several months beforehand, she had been approached by The Dacian coven in Romania and asked if she would like to join them since it was thanks to her that they were now back in power as the main enforcers of law, which she agreed. Now part of the Romanian coven, Eleanor was appointed one of the highest members next to Stefan and Vladimir, putting her in charge of almost the entire vampire world and due to this; she was often referred to as the "Queen of Vampires".

It was funny, one year ago; Eleanor's crowning achievement was being voted most likely to become famous and being class president two years running. And now, she was in charge of an entire species and she ruled over them with an iron fist.

Many covens came far and wide to both congratulate and to ask for demands from the new enforcers of the law, and they were treated with the utmost respect until they disrespected Eleanor, however, and God help anyone who disrespected the Queen. If Eleanor didn't get to them, Vladimir and Stefan definitely would.

Eleanor sat on her marble throne, her black dress contrasting perfectly with her porcelain skin. Her nails and lips were painted a dark red and her hair was tied back into tight braids to show of her dark blue earrings. Her coven sign was a ring that was placed on her ring finger, showing her complete dedication to the coven.

"We all know what you want, Sofia," Eleanor spat, walking slowly off her throne and towards Sofia. "If you think me unfit to rule, by all means, kill me. But you know in your heart that you and your coven don't have the strength or the numbers to take on me and my brothers."

Sofia's eyes narrowed, taking a step towards Eleanor so the pair was inches away from each other. "Using those empty threats mean nothing to me, Eleanor. You just can't admit it to yourself that you are weak – you're still haunted over Allison and you know it was your fault she died-"

Sofia didn't get to finish her sentence before Eleanor gave a nod to her guards who dragged Sofia away, kicking and screaming the whole way while Eleanor gave her a sarcastic smile and waved in her direction. Turning back to Stefan and Vladimir, Eleanor smirked. "That ought to show those bastards not to come here again. Now, if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I believe Sunny is waiting for me."

Eleanor gave Stefan and Vladimir a slight nod before leaving the throne room, the sound of her heeled boots echoing on the stone floor. Sofia mentioning Allison struck a chord somewhere inside of her and she would've killed her right then and there but she had to stop herself and go into queen mode – she didn't need to keep fighting for herself, she had other people to do that for her.

As she walked through one of the long corridors, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, causing her to stop walking and turn around. Then she was met with those comforting red eyes she fell in love with. "Alec?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** QUEEN ELEANOR IS MY FUCKING ASTHETIC. I had to put in Sunny in there again bc Sqwad.

This is the end of Afterlife; thank you all so much for being with me on this journey and it's gonna be hard for me to move on from this story, Afterlife has pretty much been my life for a year and I don't want to say goodbye yet but all good things must come to an end.

Unfortunately, there will be no sequel to this story but you guys can speculate what would happen next, I don't really mind. Or if you'd want to continue it in your own stories, that's fine with me just let me know if you're doing it so I can read it and make sure you credit me since it's a bit mean not to do it. Or don't do either, I don't really care.

Hope to see you all in another story;

Lorna.


End file.
